A New Deal
by EricsValkyrie
Summary: Set after season 2, but Bill never proposed, instead they broke up. Sookie wants to call it quits with all vampires, but has a bit of business to take care of first. Some violence and sex in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

A New Deal

Set in a mix of the books and the TV series. Sookie and Bill come back from Dallas quarreling and break up. But Lafayette is still alive and had gone through his ordeal in Eric's dungeon.

Of course I don't own these characters, I am just very thankful that Charlaine Harris created them.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Sookie sped down the highway, her car protesting the effort. She was fuming. She had just seen Bill and another woman riding in his car, chatting and cuddling. How could he have moved on already? Yes, she had broken up with him, but if he loved her as much as he had professed shouldn't he still be in mourning for their relationship like she was? She was right to have called it quits with vampires. She just had one item of business to take care of and then they could all crawl back into the ground for all she cared.

Unfortunately that one item of business necessitated seeing that big weasel Eric. She was still appalled that she had been tricked into drinking his blood in Dallas. Of all the low-down, conniving, underhanded things to do. And now he wouldn't stay out of her dreams. Her skin flushed as she thought of them, and she thought of them a lot. In her limited experience she had thought Bill was an excellent lover, but dream Eric was more than she had ever imagined while awake.

She shook herself as she realized she was losing herself remembering a particularly vivid dream. She pressed down on the gas pedal again, the car had slowed during her daydream. Cursing her lack of self-control she started working up her anger again. She wanted to be seething when she encountered Eric. If he could sense her emotions anger was the only one she wanted him to detect. She was going to get the money that he stilled owed her from Dallas and cut off all ties to the vampire world. They had brought her nothing but heartache and trouble and she would be better off without them.

Part of her brain protested that that wasn't entirely true. She had had some wonderful times with Bill and because of him she had finally been able to have sex, but she silenced that part of her. She didn't want to think about that right now. She wanted to maintain her anger long enough to get through this meeting with Eric. Any softening of her feelings and her resolve might waver. If Eric could read her emotions and she hoped he couldn't from this far, she wanted him to read her fury and determination, and definitely not the feelings his dreams lit inside of her. She couldn't let him know he was getting into her head and under her skin.

Finally she reached Fangtasia's parking lot and found a space far on the periphery. Business was good tonight, in fact a line of fangbangers stood along the outer wall of the club. Quickly running through all the reasons she wanted to leave the vampire world behind her, she steeled herself and approached the club.

Pam was working the door, all vamped out in one of the ridiculous, black, sexy dresses the fangbangers expected. As usual she looked bored, at least until she saw Sookie, then she took on an air of bemusement. "Why Sookie, what a surprise." She didn't sound surprised. Had Eric known she was coming? "And where is Bill tonight? Is there trouble in paradise?" The last came out as a disdainful sneer.

Choosing not to rise to the bait, or provide any information about her personal life, Sookie replied stiffly, "I'm here to see Eric on business. Is he in?"

"Of course, however you must wait here."

"I want to see him now." Sookie pressed. Good, she thought something else to keep her anger up.

Pam raised a hand and snapped. One of the bouncers from the door came over immediately. Sookie feared she was about to be forcibly removed, but Pam whispered something in his ear and he entered the bar.

Pam turned back to her and smiled, "As I was saying, your fire marshall, I believe it is called, has placed a ridiculously low limit on the number of beings allowed inside at once, we are at it."

"Oh." Sookie slumped, disappointment taking away some of her steam. She looked at the line of fangbangers waiting their turn to enter and knew she wouldn't be able to keep her anger focused for that long of a wait. She was just about to tell Pam that she would be back tomorrow night, when the bouncer emerged from the club shoving an anorexic-looking fangbanger ahead of him.

"I said out!" he growled at her.

Whatever the waifish girl was about to say died on her lips when Pam flashed her fangs and glared at her, the girl slunk away.

Pam turned back calmly, fangs retracted as if someone had just asked her the time. "Ah, I think we have an opening." Pam said without blinking and gestured for Sookie to enter. As she headed for the door the crowd in line began to complain, but Pam silenced them with a glare as well.

Sookie was relieved that she wouldn't have to come back tomorrow, but felt bad for the girl. She added the generally callous treatment of humans to her list of things to be angry about and went to find Eric.

One glance told her that he was not on his throne, so she headed directly to his office. She knocked, heard a mumbled voice and opened the door. She froze, there was Eric feeding on an ecstatic fangbanger. Sookie's neck tingled remembering the erotic pleasure/pain sensation and felt a warmth growing within. With a great effort she pulled the shield of anger back into place and loudly cleared her throat.

Eric slowly pulled his fangs from the woman and licked the wound closed, causing her to tremble and moan. His fangs were still out when he turned to her and said "Sookie, I am surprised to see you." But his expression very much said he knew she was coming. He gave his still dazed dinner (breakfast?) a little push towards the door and she stumbled by Sookie as she left the room, her fingers tracing the fangmarks at her throat.

To strengthen her resolve and position Sookie slammed the door and refocused on the tall viking. "For a vampire you are a terrible liar." Finding his fangs too distracting she added, "If you are done with dinner would you please put those away?" crossing her arms in front of her, trying to look in control and severe.

"Perhaps I am looking forward to dessert." Fangs still down the look on his face left no doubt that she was the featured dish.

"Eric, there will be no dessert. I'm here on business."

"So if you weren't here on business, dessert would be on the menu?" He strolled over to her seductively.

Sookie's mouth moved silently as she tried to compose a coherent thought. She had not meant to leave that so open-ended, but as any predator would, Eric pounced when he saw an opportunity. "No." she said firmly, holding up a hand to signal him to stop.

He continued walking, hands in his pockets, hips slightly forward – fangs still extended – until his chest collided with her hand. She could feel her resolve slipping as she felt the hard muscles beneath her fingers and she snatched her hand back, hoping he would remain where he stood. His eyes smoldered at her and she had to close hers to keep them from igniting a fire within her. She sighed in what she hoped sounded like exasperation. "Eric, I came here to discuss business, not trade innuendo."

"Of course." he replied with a devilish grin and his fangs snapped back to wherever they go. He straightened his back, turned from her and rounded his desk, sitting in his chair with his hands clasped on his blotter. Sookie hoped he didn't sense her fleeting disappointment. "What service might I perform for you Miss Stackhouse?" Despite the double meaning of his words his tone was completely business-like.

Taking a deep breath, Sookie raised her chin and tried to match his tone. "I've come for the money you owe me for the work I did in Dallas."

Eric looked surprised, "I have already settled that debt. I sent a check to Bill. Surely he delivered it to you. Put it on your pillow perhaps?"

This news caught her completely off guard. "No, he has not given it to me. Were we to do business in the future I would prefer if you made all payments directly to me." She reached for the doorknob, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Just a moment," he pulled a checkbook out of the desk and started writing a new check. "I would hate for you to think I do not honor my obligations. It was truly a pleasure doing business with you. I look forward to doing so again." He tore the check from the book and walked around the desk.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will not be working for you or any other vampire again." She held out her hand for the check, wary of his reaction.

"Are you not going to honor our arrangement?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"What arrangement?" She was confused, she had completed the mission in Dallas.

"The first time I summoned you to Fangtasia, to discover who was stealing from me, you agreed that as long as I do not kill the humans you question and find guilty you will work for me whenever I want." he paused, "I still want."

Sookie's mouth hung open for a second before she snapped it closed and set her jaw. "That hardly constitutes a binding contract."

"Oh, I consider it quite binding." He smirked and her heart sank. Eric knew she would honor her word now that he had thrown it back in her face. "Unless..." a small hope glimmered that he would give her an acceptable way out, "your purpose in severing our business relationship was so we can move on to other things." His fangs snapped down and he started moving closer, forcing her to back up until she ran into his desk.

His proximity threatened to crumble her resolve, but she tried to build up her anger again. "No! Good lord! Is that all you ever think about? Blood and sex? Alive for a thousand years and you still can't control your hormones!"

"Oh, I think you should be very thankful that I can." he whispered, his tongue tracing the tip of one fang.

She involuntarily shuddered, but stood her ground. "Augh! You are all so insufferable! Eric I am severing all ties with vampires! Since I met you lot I have been almost strangled, raped, burned alive, blown-up and drained. If I never see another vampire it would be fine with me!"

He raised one eyebrow. "Doesn't that make your relationship with Bill rather difficult?"

Holding her head proudly and looking at him defiantly, she stated. "I no longer have a relationship with Bill."

He leaned closer, almost forcing her to bend backward over his desk. "So you are no longer his?" Panic and arousal fought for control within her. She had not thought of Eric's interpretation of that information. While he never tried to hide his attempts at seduction she was sure Bill's claim on her had toned down his advances and now she was here alone with one of the most powerful vampires in the state. But as she stood so near to him, the desire obvious on his face she could not fight the images flooding her head from one of her recent dreams in which the desk had played a supporting role, literally.

"Eric," she began, then angrily cleared her throat as her voice betrayed her, coming out in a husky whisper. "Just because I have broken up with Bill does not mean I'm going to fall into your arms. I have no interest in starting a relationship with you." She set her jaw to prove she was serious.

"For a human, you lie well." He smirked, bringing their conversation to a complete circle.

"I am not lying!" She stated emphatically.

"You have had my blood Sookie. I know how aroused you are right now." His hand came up to her cheek in that blur of speed vampires do, and she gasped at his touch. She caught herself melting into him and stiffened. "I know you want me Sookie." He continued in a throaty whisper.

"But why do I want you?" She managed to keep her voice level. "Wanting you just because I drank your blood is a pretty sorry basis for a relationship."

"But you still want me." He persisted, his hand stroking her cheek and tracing her ear.

She pushed at his hand and he let it fall. "I want a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream every day but I don't eat it, because it would be bad for me. And you, Eric, you would be bad for me."

"Are we back to dessert now?" he asked suggestively.

"Dammit, No! Now you can't glamor me and I would hope you wouldn't take me by force. Please let's end our arrangement so I can get on with my life?"

His fangs snapped out of sight and he took two steps back, allowing her space to step away from the desk, causing her to almost lose her balance. "Very well, let us discuss terms."

"Terms?" Sookie was confused, first from his sudden change of demeanor that left her reeling and she was ashamed to admit disappointed, but also from the proposed discussion. What terms could there be in ending this arrangement?

"Of course," he strolled back around his desk and sat down, "this arrangement is of great value to me. I did not get where I am today by carelessly disregarding assets."

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Now I realize that the arrangement was quite unfair to you, but you are the one that suggested it. I propose that from here forward we operate with you on a freelance basis. I'll call you if I have need of your services and you can decide on a case-by-case basis if you're willing to assist me." He paused expectantly.

"What if I refuse all the cases?"

"That would be your prerogative, although I'm sure you realize that your talents might be able to save human lives. Unless that's not a concern for you?" He knew full well that if she knew she could help someone she would. "We can discuss compensation on a case-by-case basis as well."

"Compensation? You didn't offer to pay me when I found out Longshadow was stealing from you."

"I didn't have to, you were Bill's and I just had to command him and he had to obey. He could have offered to pay you, but that is for you two to discuss."

"Alright, I agree." she said with a sigh. "You can call me and I'll consider it." She started to turn.

"Term two." She stopped in midstep. "You sleep with me, once, no strings attached."

"I will do no such thing! Haven't you been listening to anything I said?"

"Of course, you said you didn't want a relationship. I'm not proposing a relationship, this is simply sex."

"I don't have 'simply sex'. I have to feel something, other than loathing, to sleep with someone."

"You have a counterproposal?" He raised his eyebrows innocently. She could tell he was enjoying this.

"You could jump off a cliff." She suggested venomously.

He chuckled, "That would be possible, but since I can fly I doubt it would be entirely satisfactory to you, though I am sure my first proposal would prove to be." When she didn't reply he leaned forward. "Let me give you my final offer, one kiss."

"Eric..." Sookie began, fatigued by all this banter.

"As I said, that is my final offer. One kiss and you are a free agent, otherwise you remain at my beck and call." His face was smug, either way he had her and he knew it.

She sighed, if it would get her out of this office and give her some control in her life it seemed like a small price to pay. "A few stipulations. No hands and no biting. _And_ it goes no further than a kiss." She crossed her arms to try to appear more in control.

He was up from his desk and in front of her in a blur. "May I negotiate one hand here," his hand returned to the side of her face, "and just a small taste?" His fangs were back out.

Sookie tried to keep her tone business-like fighting the feelings his touch was arousing. "Alright, _my_ final offer, hand yes, taste definitely no. And when I say it is done it is done."

"Agreed." His lips were on hers before she could even nod her agreement. Immediately the passion flamed within her. His mouth expertly played with hers and her lips responded of their own volition, parting and letting his tongue slip in where it worked some magic that made her weak in the knees so that her body collapsed against his. She had to grab his waist to support herself.

She lost herself in the kiss as it went on, there was a heat building in her core, her mind was shutting down letting her passion take over. Her body started to move against his as her erogenous zones begged for the same attention as her mouth. Her breasts rubbed against the bottom of his ribs, and she could feel the obvious sign on his arousal against her stomach. A small alarm went off in her head but the overwhelming need of her body muffled it.

Then suddenly his mouth was gone and his hands gripped her shoulders holding her up and away.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I do appreciate the enthusiasm with which you uphold a bargain, but I am afraid we are in danger of breaking the terms you laid forth." His voice was husky and the hunger and passion in his eyes scared her. The fear doused the fire within and her disgust at her wantonness flooded her cheeks with color. "Unless you wanted to go back to my initial offer."

She knew he was testing her resolve and she was determined not to fail herself again. She got her feet fully under her and worked to slow her breathing. "No." her voice just a shaky whisper, she cleared her throat and continued. "I think we should stick to our agreed upon terms." She picked up the check from the desk and her purse, fumbling with the latch on it.

She was aware that he hadn't moved other than to drop his arms to his sides. She was trying to think of something to say, to thank him for stopping it when she could not, but she was at a loss.

"Sookie," his voice was taut and when she turned to face him she saw that the hunger and passion were still there and his whole body was rigid.

"Eric?" Her own voice was tinged with panic.

"You _must_ leave now." She realized he was not making eye contact, but was staring at her neck.

She gulped and started toward the door, keeping him in sight the whole while. As she reached for the doorknob she mumbled, "Thank you Eric." She slipped through the door and pulled it shut behind her. She didn't pause in the hall but high-tailed it straight out of the club.

Pam was still at the door. "Business concluded?" she asked in her sarcastic drawl.

"Yes, yes it is, thank you Pam." Sookie rattled out nervously. "Well, goodnight." she turned to go, only to find Pam in front of her again.

"Your lipstick's smudged, right here." The vampire raised a finger to the side of Sookie's mouth and traced its outline. Then she was back at her post once again, a knowing gleam in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Set in a mix of the books and the TV series. Sookie and Bill come back from Dallas quarreling and break up. But Lafayette is still alive and had gone through his ordeal in Eric's dungeon.

Of course I don't own these characters, I am just very thankful that Charlaine Harris created them.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1.

Note: The "sug" that Arlene says is short for sugar. This was the only way I could think to spell it. 

"My God Sookie, you look like hell!" Arlene observed as Sookie clocked in for her half shift.

"Thanks Arlene, you always know the right thing to say." Sookie immediately regretted her sarcasm because she knew what Arlene had said was true.

"Sorry sug, What's wrong? Are you still pining over that vampire?"

Sookie's head shot up in shock, how could Arlene know about Eric? Then she realized she was referring to Bill. "No, just a rough night. My dreams kept waking me up." That wasn't a lie, awake or asleep her thoughts kept bringing her back to Eric's kiss and her dreams went further. She must have awoken ten times from erotic dreams.

"Oh sug!" Arlene hugged her sympathetically. "After all you've been through it's no surprise you're having nightmares." she held her by the shoulders and got her 'mom' face on. "Now tonight you drink a nice cup of warm milk before you go to bed." Then she let go and hustled off to her tables, red hair bouncing on her back.

Sookie chuckled drily to herself. It would take more than warm milk to banish her dreams. She tied on her apron and headed out to the tables herself. Stopping just short of the dining area. There in her section, were Bill and the woman she had seen him with yesterday.

Steeling herself and pasting her exaggerated smile on she walked up to their table, order pad in hand. "What can I get you this evening?" She asked briskly but politely, when she got no immediate answer she looked up from her order pad. Bill was glaring at her and she was thankful that vamps couldn't kill with a stare. She quickly turned her attention to his companion, she looked to be in her early thirties well-dressed and immaculately groomed, her hair was the darkest shade that could still be called blonde but had some professionally done highlights. "What would you like miss?" she asked, her voice sounding taut to her own ears.

The woman was looking at Bill with a mixture of curiosity and fear. She tore her gaze away to look at Sookie, "Just a white wine please."

Sookie turned expectantly to Bill but he was still scowling at her. "I'll just get you your usual." She snapped and turned on her heel and went to wait on the table at the other side of her section.

When she did deliver their drinks, she only bothered to acknowledge the woman with a polite nod and did not even glance at Bill. Since she had years of practice blocking out people's thoughts she decided to translate that skill into blocking out Bill's presence. Still, she could not understand what had made him so mad. If anything, she should be mad at him for not giving her the check she was due. So glare all you want Bill Compton, I don't owe you anything.

Almost an hour later she was in the storeroom when she heard the door close. Reaching out with her mind to identify who was there she found the empty spot that only means vampire. She turned, crossing her arms and ready for a confrontation. What she wasn't ready for was Bill grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her against the wall.

"Who is he?" he growled, his fangs were extended but there was no passion in his eyes only fury.

"Who?" Sookie was scared and confused but determined not to show the former.

"Your lover! You have had my blood Sookie. I can feel your passion every night and I demand to know who it is!"

"Well that is none of your business anymore!" She shot back. "You get to move on and I don't?"

"You are mine!"

"Not anymore. I am mine!"

"It is Eric, is it not? I know you went to Shreveport last night. I can smell him on you." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Sookie had had enough and she yelled back at him. "Yes, I went to Shreveport last night, although you only have yourself to blame. What did you think you were doing not giving me my check? Did you think I would come begging for it? I went to Eric to get my money and he told me you had it all along. How dare you when you knew I needed it? Unlike some people, I haven't spent the last 150 years glamoring folks out of their life savings. I earned that money and you had no right to keep it from me." The shock was visible on his face and his fangs retracted as his anger was replaced by bewilderment and, she hoped, shame. His hands loosened and she was able to push them off her shoulders so she was free.

But she wasn't done with him yet. "I am telling you what I told him: I am done with vampires. So stay out of my bar and stay out of my business!" She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

"Do not believe that Eric will let you out of your commitment. You gave him a very foolish open-ended promise."

"Eric and I renegotiated our agreement and I find it satisfactory. What I do not find satisfactory is being manhandled by you!" She shook her arm to free herself again and Bill abruptly let her go as if he had been burned, then stared at his hand as if it had acted on its own. "In fact," she continued with a toss of her head, "Eric was much more civil with me than you are showing yourself to be. I think you better learn to block out my emotions because they have nothing to do with you anymore."

She strode to the door and pulled it open. "Goodbye Bill." she tossed over her shoulder and stomped out. She almost ran into his date who was obviously looking for him. "You can have him." Sookie told her, gesturing in the direction of the storeroom.

Sookie stopped just short of the main room and composed herself, taking a few deep breaths and pasting on her fake smile before returning to her tables. The rest of the night dragged on, but at least Bill and his date must have left through the back because she did not see them again.

By the time the bar closed she was well past exhausted. The lack of sleep, emotional wear and tear and the bruising in her arm and shoulders had drained all energy from her. Looking on the bright side, maybe I'll be too exhausted to dream, she hoped.

She drove home on autopilot. Once she got inside she headed straight into the shower, the warmth and rhythm soothing her frayed nerves and tired body. She felt a little more alive when she got out so she put on her robe and headed down to find something to eat. Looking around her kitchen she realized she really needed to go shopping, her refrigerator was almost bare and most of what was in there was past the expiration date. She started to compose a shopping list in her head as she continued to rummage about. Out of choices, she fried herself the last two eggs and glanced through her mail as she ate.

She was done with her light supper before she realized she hadn't seen the mail, she had been comparing her last encounters with Bill and Eric - Bill had definitely not come out on top.

Making up her mind to do something she had been considering all day she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite." came Pam's bored voice.

"Hi Pam, Sookie, is Eric in?"

"Yes, but I don't think I should let you talk to him." Came the unexpected response.

"Why not?"

"He's been in the foulest mood since you left last night. He scared away half the customers earlier and it was only when I threatened to leave to go back to Minnesota that he shut himself up in his office. What did you do to him?" She ended accusingly.

"Nothing!" Sookie was confused and concerned, now she had two vampires mad at her, that couldn't be good.

"Spill it." Pam persisted and since she was gatekeeper to Eric, Sookie gave in.

"We kissed, once, that's all I swear."

"You cause the strangest reactions in vampires," Pam began, Sookie was about to protest when Pam added, "but since you caused this mood, maybe you can fix it. Hold on a moment."

Sookie waited nervously on hold. She had not expected Eric to be in a foul mood.

"I said I did not want to be disturbed." His voice was low and threatening.

"I'm sorry Eric, I made Pam put me through." Sure enough he sounded ready to start rending people limb from limb.

"Sookie," his voice changed instantly from anger to something else, was it regret? "I want to apologize for last night."

"Apologize, what for?"

"For my loss of control. I did not wish you to see me like that."

"Eric, I was just calling to thank you."

Thank _me_?"

"Yes, you didn't take advantage of my own lack of control, and you easily could have. I could tell it was a struggle for you, but you were every bit a gentleman."

Eric's hearty laugh came over the phone.

"Eric, I'm serious. I'm very grateful."

"Sookie, I think it is the first time in a thousand years that anyone has ever called me a gentleman."

"Then you must not have shown anyone that side of you before."

"You do realize that if we hadn't stopped the kiss then, if you hadn't left when I told you to, I would have taken you there on my desk and I would not have been gentle?" The mental image that painted caused the heat to build in her and she tried to push it away.

"That's the point. I wasn't able to end the kiss and at the time I would have happily been taken..."

"Now you are making me regret my restraint." he interjected.

"...but I would hate us both today. You did what I couldn't. That's what makes you a gentleman."

"Well, then, I thank you." He paused for a moment. "What happened earlier tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed great fear in you and I almost flew to your aid, but it quickly changed to such anger that I almost pitied its target."

"Oh." she said flatly then sighed, "It was Bill, he was angry about something and got a little out of control."

"Did he hurt you?" There was anger and threat in his quiet voice.

"No." she lied, as angry as she was at Bill she still feared what Eric might do.

"What was he angry about?"

"Nothing, really." That was not a conversation she wanted to repeat to Eric.

"Sookie, who is your lover?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Could Eric read her mind?

Shaking that disturbing thought away she answered sharply. "Eric, that is none of your business."

"After you left me last night you went straight to him and spent a night of passion. I think as a reward for my gentlemanly behavior you could tell me who it is."

"Listen carefully, I told Bill and I am telling you, who I sleep with is my concern. And an etiquette tip from someone who has been reading minds her whole life. It's rude to listen in and even more rude to bring up what was overheard. Goodnight Eric!" She slammed the phone down.

Argh! They both were so infuriating. Couldn't she have any privacy? She felt a newfound sympathy for all her friends whose thoughts she had ever invaded, intentionally or not. Along with that came guilt and she promised herself that she would work harder on her blocking.


	3. Chapter 3

Set in a mix of the books and the TV series. Sookie and Bill come back from Dallas quarreling and break up. But Lafayette is still alive and had gone through his ordeal in Eric's dungeon.

Of course I don't own these characters, I am just very thankful that Charlaine Harris did.

Rated M for sexual content. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed my first 2 chapters, you folks are great!

Chapter 3

She stomped up the stairs and went to bed, hoping that her fatigue and overall foul mood would overwhelm her dreams. She had no such luck. She woke for the third time in less than two hours, sweating, aroused and yet not sated. She growled in frustration and turned to her other side, beating her pillow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement outside her window. Momentarily startled, she realized who it had to be.

Grabbing her robe from the foot of the bed she quickly threw it on as she headed to the window. Parting the curtains all the way she opened the window and pushed the screen out. She would have to fix that tomorrow or she wouldn't be able to open the window without being eaten alive by mosquitos, but they weren't the bloodsuckers that were bothering her tonight.

Sticking her head out the window she called, "I saw you Eric, you might as well show yourself." Looking as if he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Eric came gliding around the corner of her house and stopped about a yard in front of her window. Sookie pulled her head back in so she could stand up straight.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I imagine the same thing Bill was stalking about your bushes for." She leaned out the window, looking down for her former lover. "I watched him leave about half an hour ago." Eric clarified.

"You've been floating outside my window for 30 minutes? If 'none of your business' means nothing to you, what about privacy?"

"Sookie, it has been very distracting, your passionate evenings, these past weeks."

"Like I said on the phone, learn to block it."

"I've tried, and usually I'm able, but your emotions come through very strong. I think it might have something to do with your powers." He brightened, "At least now I don't have to be jealous of your lover."

"If I had had a man in my bed what would you have done?"

"I hadn't decided, although I had decided against my first inclination. You wouldn't have been happy."

"What was your first inclination?" She asked with some trepidation, sure she didn't really want to know.

"Track him until he was alone and tear him apart." he shrugged.

"Eric!" Sookie felt the color drain from her face.

"I told you, you wouldn't be happy."

"You can't threaten my lovers, real or imaginary."

"Yes, I had decided against violence, but the point is moot." He paused, "Sookie, who is your dream lover?" He looked as though he already knew the answer and was quite pleased.

"Good night Eric." She reached to close the window but he bridged the distance between in a flash and gently took her hand. He brought it to his lips, never breaking eye contact, and began to flutter light kisses over it. Despite the coolness of his skin, it set hers on fire and she could not stifle a gasp.

He grinned, "Invite me in my lover." It was said softly but was a command.

"No." she replied using all her willpower.

"I will be better than your dreams."

"I told you I don't want a one night stand, I don't do that." His continued attention to her hand was weakening her will. She never knew how sensitive her hand was.

"If all I wanted was one night, I would have taken you last night. The only reason that I stopped is because I wanted you for more."

"Eric, how long do your relationships with women last?" She was trying to build up her will to pull her hand back but had not managed it yet.

"I have known Pam for almost 200 years." He was kissing her palm and spoke into it, the movement of his lips and the vibration of his voice shooting sparks up her arm.

"Human women?" she persisted. She had to win this argument or her will would snap.

"I was with my wife for ten years." he murmured into her pulse point.

She went rigid with shock then pulled her hand away. "Wife? You're married?" She had never thought of Eric as the marrying kind and the shock snapped her out of the moment.

He looked surprised, annoyed and distracted all at once. "Widowed actually." He shrugged then came face-to-face just inches from her. "Now where were we? Ah yes, you were going to invite me in."

She went to push him away with both hands, but as soon as her palms touched his chest she realized her mistake. He caught her wrists and held them there till her hands melted against his muscled torso. He stroked her pulse points with his thumbs while relaxing his grip on her wrists so she could move them if she wanted. But she didn't, her fingers traced the outline of his muscles. She heard the faint click as his fangs descended and shifted her gaze from his chest to his face. There was such hunger and desire there it frightened her. "Eric..." she began, trying to muster the strength to send him away.

She tried to think of the reasons she was denying him, for the longest time it had been loyalty and the feelings she had for Bill, but after what happened earlier tonight, she found only a hollow where they had been. Fear? If he was going to hurt her he could have done so by now, he could have taken her last night if that were the case. The morality of it? She had already given herself to one vampire. She let out a ragged sigh as his fingers brushed along her forearms.

"Would you have me beg?" He asked quietly. "In over a thousand years I have begged only for Godric to not meet the sun." His eyes implored her and her resistance cracked.

"Come in Eric." She replied softly, moving to step to the side, but she was swept up as he flew through the window. They landed at the side of her bed. Eric held her face gently in his large hands, looked deeply into her eyes and lowered his mouth to hers.

She had expected a total passionate assault like the night before, but this was different. This was a tender seduction. His lips gently brushed hers again and again until she was rising on her toes to try to capture his mouth, her arms stretching around his neck, trying to pull his head down. His hands left her face and came around to her back lightly tracing her spine and causing her to tremble, a soft moan escaping her mouth only to be swallowed by his.

His mouth then captured hers in earnest. Her lips parted eagerly and he lightly bit her lower lip, his fangs dragging against it but not drawing blood. Flames were growing in her core. She was on tiptoes and still could barely reach him. "Too tall." she murmured, losing her balance for not the first time. He picked her up by the waist and swung her up and around so that she was on her knees on the high bed, putting her almost eye-to-eye with him. The kiss deepened and her tongue came forward to trace one of his fangs, eliciting a low growl. She drew her nails down his back and began pulling at his black top.

He untied her robe and opened it, reaching up to push it from her shoulders. He broke off the kiss and began to kiss his way down her neck and across her shoulders when he stiffened. "He's a dead man." He growled through clenched teeth.

Sookie pulled back and followed his gaze. The bruises Bill had caused were dark, emphasized by the white spaghetti straps of her night gown. "You said he didn't hurt you."

"Eric, don't hurt him, he didn't mean to. You know how you all get when you're jealous. He was mad because he thought you and I were already doing what we were just about to do." He had been glaring at the bruises but at her words he looked at her questioningly.

"Were?"

"I swear, if you hurt Bill for this, we won't be. You need to promise me that you will leave him alone." She pulled the robe back up to cover the bruises.

"He hurt you, he should be made to pay for it."

"I don't want payback, it's over. If it accomplished anything it assured that he and I would never be together again."

"So, I'm to let him assault you whenever he gets angry?"

"No! If he's hurting me come to my defense. But if I'm in no immediate danger, it's just revenge and I have no taste for that." His eyes, still looking at her shoulder as if he could see the bruises through the robe, looked torn, she could tell his blood boiled for vengeance. She cupped his chin and pulled his head up to look her in the face. She implored him with her eyes and her fingers brushed his lips. "Promise me?"

"I will banish him then." He replied petulantly, like a child that had to pick a less-wanted toy.

"No, that's the house he grew up in. It's his home." She leaned in and started planting light kisses along his jaw.

"I will make it clear to him that he not touch you again." his resolve was wavering.

"Mm-mm." she agreed in his ear, then she bit his earlobe and tugged on it. His sharp intake of breath told her she had won the argument.

She straightened and let the robe fall from her. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

"I promise I will not seek retribution for this vile act..." he paused to plant tender kisses on her bruises, "but I will give him a warning and should he hurt you again it will be the last thing he does."

"I doubt he would be so foolish." She leaned in to kiss him again. This time Eric returned it with hunger, the time for playfulness had passed. She began yanking up his shirt and he let her pull it over his head. Her hands began fumbling with his belt.

He had less patience. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs slipping under the lacy cups of her nightgown. He kissed his way to her ear and whispered, "I'll buy you a new one." then ripped it down the middle.

She pulled back in shock, afraid he had lost control as he almost had last night, but he smiled seductively at her, his eyes burning with desire but he was in control. His hands held her breasts, his thumbs stroking the hard buds, making her moan. He watched her reactions hungrily and when the intensity of his gaze grew too great she pulled his head down to join his hands. He softly scraped his fangs down her skin until he covered her nipple and sucked it into his mouth, drawing it past his teeth and tracing it with his tongue.

She tried to resume unbuckling his belt, but the way he had to bend to reach her breasts she could no longer reach. In fact, there was very little of him she could reach, just his back and head. With one hand she held his head to her and the other stroked and scratched his back. She kept trying to work her way back to his belt, but it was futile and she whined in frustration. He bit her nipple teasingly with his blunt teeth and her legs became so weak that she sank down onto her flanks. As her body moved down, his head moved up and he again took her mouth in a demanding kiss.

In this new position she was finally able to reach her goal and she raised trembling hands to his belt. She moved slowly and it took all the concentration she could salvage, which wasn't much, as his hands had begun to trace light circles on her thighs. She could feel him straining against his jeans and every time her hand even brushed him he moaned. Her shaky fingers finally managed to get the belt undone, followed by the button. She inched two fingers into his pants behind the zipper. She could feel his shaft behind them. He threw his head back at the contact and his moan was a half growl as he seemed to almost lose his knees as well. Her mouth, now free, covered his nipple and she bit it playfully.

Carefully pulling down the zipper with one hand, her other fingers protected a part of Eric she had pretended to have no interest in for too long. Finally his zipper was open and she could push his jeans down past his hips. He shuddered as he was finally free and Sookie could not resist a peek.

"Oh...my...goodness." was all she could say. He was huge. Okay she had very limited experience and only had one other to compare it to, but there was no comparison. Eric was easily half again as long and much thicker than Bill. She had always heard bigger was better, but she felt a little rush of fear that it was going to hurt a lot. She looked up at Eric apprehensively. He had a prideful smirk on his face but it melted to concern when he saw the fear in her eyes. He clasped her upper arms gently and pulled her up for a tender kiss.

"Shh," he cajoled, "we will try to take it slow. But be assured, it has not killed a woman yet."

She giggled a little at that and tentatively encircled his length with her hand. His eyes rolled up and his grip tightened on her arms. She stroked his shaft a few times and then his hand flew down to still hers. "That will prevent us from taking this slow." he sighed in her ear. She could tell he was barely able to stand. Her hands slid behind him and grabbed his firm butt.

"Is this better?" she asked with mock innocence and he mirrored her action, causing her to gasp as he pulled her to him, his arousal pressed between them.

"Hardly." he growled and then in a flash of speed she was lying on the far side of the bed and he was stretched out on his side next to her, propped up on his elbow. She had no idea where his pants went. She started to turn to him but he stilled her with a hand on her stomach. "Just let me look at you." he whispered as his eyes drank her in. "You're beautiful, my lover." She blushed at his compliment and Eric licked his lips at the thought of her sweet blood flowing under her skin. His hand on her stomach began to drift lower, barely touching her skin, but sending flames to her core none-the-less. Her hips bucked up to meet his hand but he pressed them down, and she whined involuntarily. He smirked down at her, he was in command here and she did not have the strength of will left to fight him and he knew it.

She opened her mouth to try to argue but at that moment his fingers finally reached her mound and all she could do was gasp. Even through the scrap of cloth that was her thong his touch took her breath away, and then with a sharp tug her thong was gone and his fingers stroked the soft curls, but did not enter her. She parted her legs for him and tried to strain against his fingers so they would enter her. But he anticipated and kept his fingers on the surface, tracing teasing paths through the short hair and causing her to tremble.

His eyes never left her face, he was watching every reaction and her cheeks flamed at the attention. Then one finger parted her and slipped in unerringly finding her swollen nubbin and circling it. Her neck arched back and Sookie was left panting. She soon felt the tremors starting in her thighs and she grabbed handfuls of sheet to steady herself. Another finger joined the first and they lightly pinched and prodded her nub. She was writhing beneath him, losing control of her body as it sought out more pleasure, though it was riding a wave that was more than it had ever known.

His fingers moved back and then thrust into her wet opening, she moaned and her head thrashed from side to side as she bucked her hips to drive them deeper.

Instead he curled his fingers until they found a spot that made her eyes pop open in surprise. They stayed there, rubbing within, while his thumb stroked her throbbing nub. Within seconds she was gasping for air and the muscles in her abdomen were trembling.

"Come for me my lover." Eric commanded and there was no way she could disobey. A final gasp and everything fell away to white ecstasy. He covered her mouth with his and swallowed her scream of release. As the world came back into focus she could feel his fingers within her still and she felt the fire begin to build again. His mouth was at her breast, sucking and nipping her nipples.

She giggled slightly wondering if those words were related and he looked up. "Welcome back." he purred before capturing her lips with his.

His fingers were again working at that magic spot and she started to writhe again. She found strength to move her arms and her fingers encircled his shaft. As she began to stroke him he pulled his head back from the kiss and looked down at her with hunger, but now it did not frighten her, it aroused her even more. "Shall I stop?" she asked in mock innocence.

"I think I would die the true death if you did." And his eyes rolled up when she brought her other hand to cup him. As she fondled and stroked him she could feel his fingers begin to tremble within her. and she smiled at the bit of power she had over him. In a flash of movement his fingers were gone from her and Eric shifted between her legs, pressing against her opening. Sookie clenched her teeth and took a deep breath, preparing for the pain she was sure would accompany Eric entering her, but he stayed poised at her entrance.

"Look at me Sookie," he asked. Surprised, she looked up into his blue eyes, dark now with passion. "Do _you_ want this?" All the emphasis was on her, as much as she was certain he was at the edge of his control, he still asked. With a dreamy half-smile she nodded.

"Say it." he prodded.

"I do..." She began but he shook his head.

"Say _it_." he said more emphatically and Sookie realized what he wanted to hear.

"I am yours." she breathed and turned her head to the side exposing her neck to him.

At once he entered her, not slowly, but in one hard thrust and she felt like she was being split in two, then his fangs entered her neck. She was reeling from the pleasure and the pain. As he began to thrust slowly in and out of her, she realized she was not torn asunder but just stretched and full, the increased friction multiplied the sensation and she could feel herself going over the edge. Eric whispered in her ear, "Bite me, my lover." Before returning to suck deeply at her neck. Unable to refuse him, she sank her teeth into the ridge of muscle on his shoulder, surprised when she actually drew blood, but at the first draw she was lost again to the blinding white ecstasy.

She vaguely remembered moaning as he pulled out of her and moved to her side. She rolled on her side next to him, one leg entwined with his. He stroked her back tenderly and she fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Set in a mix of the books and the TV series. Sookie and Bill come back from Dallas quarreling and break up. But Lafayette is still alive and had gone through his ordeal in Eric's dungeon.

Of course I don't own these characters, I am just very thankful that Charlaine Harris did.

Rated M for sexual content. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far! 

Chapter 4

"Sookie, I have to go." He was planting light kisses across her shoulder. She turned towards him and stretched herself awake.

"Already?" She asked drowsily with a pout forming on her lips. He leaned in and captured her bottom lip in a playful bite, which deepened into a kiss that threatened his departure.

He pulled back reluctantly and stood. "If I am to beat the sun to Shreveport." He was already dressed and she realized he had probably not slept.

She sighed in in mock exasperation. "I'm going to have to get a human lover on the side so I can wake up next to him in the morning."

Eric growled and moved to within inches of her face, his fangs were out and he looked furious. "You are mine! I will not share you."

She actually giggled at him. "You have no sense of humor in the morning."

He looked bewildered, no one had ever laughed at him when he was in full fury before. That expression made Sookie laugh even more. Then he grinned at her. "We can discuss this tonight. I'll be here as soon as I can after sunset. Stay away from Bill." He added sternly.

"I work tonight. I won't be home until late, well not late for you..."

"Stay here, I'll see you tonight." Then before she could protest he gave her a quick kiss and was flying out the window.

Stay home? Obviously Eric had no grasp of her financial situation. $10,000 in the bank or not, she couldn't afford to blow off a day's work. She looked at her clock, it was almost five. She would sleep another four hours and then call the waitresses working the day shift to see if they could trade. She wouldn't make as good of tips on the day shift but she would have more time to spend with Eric.

She stretched again, grabbed her robe and padded into the bathroom, stopping on the way to grab something to sleep in. She took care of necessities and took off the robe so she could put her nightshirt on. She paused when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Not only were Eric's bitemarks rapidly fading but the bruises Bill had made were gone. How much of Eric's blood did I drink? Have I ever told Eric that I didn't want to be a vampire? She revisited every conversation she had had with him and couldn't remember it coming up. Well, she was going to have to set him straight in that regard tonight. She pulled the oversize t-shirt that was her nightgown over her head and crawled back into bed. She was asleep almost immediately and if she had any dreams, they did not disturb her.

The sun was low in the sky as she drove into work. She had called all the other waitresses but none of them could switch at such short notice. She had to admit to herself that her more independent streak was glad. It would probably be better to not start this relationship cow-towing to every demand. She had to show him that she would make her own decisions.

As she looked at the sky again she was glad that she lived so close. She wanted to be in the bar and not alone by sunset. She didn't know if Bill was going to confront her but she hoped being in a public place would temper his actions. She felt a momentary twinge of guilt over using her friends that way, but she didn't really think Bill would hurt them, would he? Yet she still tried to figure out how long it would take Eric to get here. She had no idea how fast he could fly, or how long he took getting ready. Her best guess was an hour and a half at least, maybe longer if he had to talk to Pam about the bar.

The sun was just a sliver in the sky when she pulled into the employee parking lot. She went into Sam's office and stowed her purse grabbing a fresh apron and began tying it on.

"Hey Sook." Sam's friendly greeting was met with a shriek and a jump, Sookie whirled around her face white.

Sam closed the distance and grabbed her arms. "Sookie what's wrong?" He searched her face with concern.

"Sorry Sam, I'm a little jumpy tonight that's all." She lowered her head and made a show of tying her apron.

"Why?" he pressed.

Not meeting his eyes she mumbled, "I started seeing someone and I'm pretty sure Bill will be mad." She could feel Sam's disappointment and wariness through the contact.

"Do you think he'll hurt you? Or this new guy?" Sam let go of her and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't know. I'm just hoping he doesn't make a scene or hurt anyone before Eric gets here."

"Eric? Oh Sook, not another vampire!" Sam was running his hand through his hair. "Okay, you stay out in the main room with lots of people. No going back to the storeroom or anything. I'll stay at the bar and keep an eye out. We'll get through whatever."

Nodding Sookie gave him a half-smile and grabbed an order pad before going out to the bar. She plastered on her fake smile and started taking orders. She couldn't believe no one could feel the tension in the air. She wanted to tell people to run at the first sign of trouble but couldn't. Why get them all worried when it might not be anything?

She was half an hour into her shift when Bill walked in the door. She glanced at Sam to be sure he noticed and continued taking the order of the table she was at. He walked up behind her and said in a very low, very taut voice. "I need to talk to you." Judging by the reaction of her customers the expression on his face was terrifying.

She pretended not to hear and clarified the order. "Did you want ketchup or ranch with the onion rings?" She jotted down the response and then turned. "Hello Bill." he did look terrifying, but she glanced at her watch. "I have a break in an hour, would you like an O negative while you wait or would you like to come back then, or when I get off shift at close?"

"I want to talk to you now." he demanded.

"I'm sorry I can't. If you want to wait I'll spring for the True Blood." The bar was completely silent, except to Sookie who could hear the cacophony of minds shrieking around her. "God he looks mad...", "...is she crazy talking to him like that?", "Can we sneak out of here before he tears the place apart?", "He's going to kill her right here..."

She put up her shields as best she could and said quietly, "Bill, your quarrel is with me and if you want to talk to me later then fine. But you are about to create a panic here and I will not have you do anything to these people or Sam, who have nothing to do with this." She set her hands on her hips and her smile faded.

He opened his mouth to growl his response when the door opened "Bill!" Eric stood framed in the doorway.

Bill whirled and seemed ready to launch himself at Eric.

"Take it outside." Sam said from the bar. Eric nodded at him but Bill's eyes never left Eric, who then backed out the door. Bill followed warily, every movement controlled. Sookie was moving to follow when someone grabbed her arms from behind. "Don't be stupid Sookie, it's not safe out there right now." Sam whispered in her ear.

"But I don't want them to fight, Eric will kill him and I'll have to live with that."

"Chére you can't get between them. Did you see the bloodlust in their eyes?"

By this time just about everyone in the bar had moved to try to see what was happening in the parking lot, though no one was foolish enough to go out. Especially with the growling, thudding and breaking glass that could be heard.

"Please Sam, I have to try to calm them down." She half-turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"Sook, do you think two dogs fighting over a bone are going to fight harder if the bone isn't there or if they can see it?" He tried to reason with her.

"Don't go using dog logic on me Sam Merlotte." She hissed softly at him. She pulled and was able to break his grip, probably due in large part to Eric's blood. "I won't get between them. I'm just going to try to make them see reason." and she ran out the door before he could grab her again.

She was struck by how quiet it was, and a lump formed in her throat, please don't let one be dead, she prayed. Then she heard Eric's deep voice, low and threatening. Cautiously, she rounded the large tree that effectively cut the parking lot in two, grimacing at the torso-sized dents and smashed windshields of cars that bore witness to a struggle. There, in the cone of light from one of the overhead lamps, was Eric, a foot on Bill's throat. Eric did not have a scratch on him but the same could not be said for Bill. He was almost unrecognizable for the blood and the bruising on his face. "...not smart Bill, but not unexpected." He smirked, "You have done very few smart things in the time that I have known you. I could kill you now..."

"Eric, you promised." Sookie said softly, stepping to the edge of the light, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I know my lover." Eric began and Bill growled at the word.

"She is mine!" he insisted.

"No Bill, I'm sorry, not anymore." Her voice cracked as she looked on his wounded face, feeling only pity and regret. "Eric, please let him up."

Eric moved so fast that her eyes could not follow, and Bill still lay on the ground while Eric was in front of her facing him. "Sookie has asked that I not kill you before I give you this warning. Do not bother her again, do not touch her, do not hurt her. The same goes for her family and friends. If anything happens to her or anyone she knows I will come for you."

Bill struggled to his feet, looking past Eric, imploring her with his eyes. "Sookie what you're feeling is because he tricked you into drinking his blood, can't you see that?"

"How do I know the same isn't true about us? That our attraction wasn't based on me drinking from you?" She had wondered that since he had warned her of the attraction she might develop for Eric.

"But I didn't trick you. I saved your life that night."

"Really? Bill in all the while we were dating you were never once late for anything, but that night you were late. Did you watch the Ratts kicking me to death and waited just til I was about done in before you came to my rescue?"

Bill looked like he had been slapped in the face, but didn't deny it. Sookie's breath caught in a sob and she felt like she was going to be sick. Eric put his arms around her and held her close.

"Sookie asked that I not banish you, that I let you stay in your family's home. Do not make me regret that boon." He turned and started leading her back into the bar. After a few steps she stopped and turned to Bill.

"Bill, I rescind my invitation." she whispered, then her voice cracked and she was wracked by sobs. Eric picked her up and headed into the bar.

Everyone was rushing back to their tables when they entered the bar but Sookie didn't notice, her face was pressed against Eric's neck and she was trying to fight the sobs shaking her body.

Sam and Tara came running up."What the hell did you do to her?" Tara demanded, trying to get Eric to set her down.

"Nothing." Eric said softly. "Your office?" he looked at Sam.

"Sure, sure, this way." And he led Eric to his office, Tara followed.

Eric sat in Sam's chair behind the desk cradling Sookie on his lap and trying to sooth her. "Leave us." He directed at Sam and Tara.

"Not till we're sure she's all right and that that's what she wants." Sam stood firm.

Eric rolled his eyes and went back to trying to calm Sookie so she could speak to her friends. "Sookie, you're safe now. Please stop crying." He was stroking her hair and rocking her gently.

Sam looked at Eric over her head and mouthed, "Bill?"

"Alive." Eric mouthed back with a look of disgust.

Sookie's sobs began fading to hiccups and she reached to wipe her eyes. Tara dared to get close enough to Eric to hand her a tissue. "Here you go Sook. Are you all right?" She shot Eric a dirty look.

Sookie took the tissue and dabbed at her face, she nodded as she blew her nose. "I...I'm okay." She took another tissue when Tara offered.

"I'ld believe that more if there was a little more distance between you. Right now if you said something he didn't like he could crush you in a second." Tara was not the trusting sort.

Eric lifted his hands from Sookie and held them up as if Tara had a gun on him. He gave Sookie an exasperated look. She smiled at him and started to rise, he made to pull her back.

"Tara and I are just going to have a chat in the ladies room. Besides, I'm sure I'm a complete mess."

He shrugged and watched them go, then turned to Sam. "Ask what you will."

"If Bill is still alive, why is she so upset?" Sam asked, not really caring if Bill was alive or not.

"She realized that her whole relationship with him was based on a lie and that he is far more treacherous than she could have imagined." He glowered, "If I had not promised her, he would have met the final death tonight."

"So is he high-tailing it?"

Eric shrugged again. "He would if he were smart, but he is not banished - another boon I granted her - of course she asked before tonight's revelations." He looked at Sam through narrowed eyes. "You care for her." It was a statement not a question. Sam just nodded. "She is..."

"Yours." Sam finished for him, "I know, I don't have a death wish, but know that if you ever hurt her I will come for you." Eric nodded his head in understanding.

Tara and Sookie came back from the ladies' room, Tara nodded at Sam, but didn't look happy. Sookie had not been able to mask all signs of crying but her make-up was fresh and she had her strained smile back on.

Sam started, "Sook, if you need to head on home..."

"No Sam, I couldn't do that to Arlene, she's probably going crazy out there as it is. And who's been tending bar while you two have been in here mother-henning me?"

"Sam is right my lover. I should take you home." Eric stood up and went to take her hand.

"No, now you can wait for me here or at my place, but I am going to finish my shift." With that she turned and stomped out of the office, her ponytail bouncing defiantly. As she walked down the hall the bar was abuzz. Hushed but urgent voices carried back to her in a steady drone, but that quickly died to silence as she entered the room and all eyes turned to her.

Snapping her shields and smile firmly in place she headed for her tables. Arlene had obviously been picking up the slack because food had been served and drinks refilled. She took fresh drink orders and cleared tables on automatic. As she passed Arlene she gave her an apologetic smile and a big thank you, but when the redhead went to ask her questions she shook her head and mouthed "Later." Tara came back out to the bar and started filling drink orders.

In about 10 minutes people started pouring through the door, apparently everyone with a cell phone had called everyone they knew to tell them about the big vampire fight in the parking lot. Sam came out looking grim and it was all he and Tara could do to keep up with the bar orders.

Sookie had assumed Eric had headed to her home but he came back in through the front door. The bar fell silent again and Sookie could feel the tension level spike.

"If I may have your attention..." he began and Sookie snorted. He had their undivided attention already. He shot her a dirty look. "there was some unexpected damage to some vehicles in the parking lot earlier this evening. I have left the name and number of a repair shop on the windshield of the cars. If you take your vehicles to that repair shop I will cover the damages. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He then headed over to the only open booth, sitting with his back against the wall and his long legs along the bench. It was in Arlene's section but Sookie signaled to her that she would take it, for which Arlene looked thankful.

"That was very nice of you Eric. Can I get you a True Blood?" she asked putting a cocktail napkin down in front of him.

"That's not what I thirst for." and he grinned at her showing a bit of fang. She felt herself flush and heat begin to build between her legs. He raised an eyebrow to acknowledge her arousal and licked his lips provoking a shudder down her spine.

"Eric, stop it!" she scolded in a whisper. "I'm at work. Order something or wait at my place."

He snapped his fangs back away and sighed, "Fine, bring me an A positive, I'll try to choke it down."

"Coming up." There might have been a bit more swing to her hips than normal as she walked away. Eric did not seem to take his eyes off her the rest of the night and the looks he gave her whenever she came by to check on him almost made her jump him in the booth.

Arlene came up to her as she was placing an order at the window to the kitchen. "Sug, the way that vamp is looking at you, he is going to eat you alive." She looked worried and motherly.

"Arlene, it's okay. Eric won't hurt me."

"That's what you said about Bill, but you were crying like a baby about him earlier."

"That doesn't count." Sookie stated firmly, "How many times have you ended up crying over some guy, and none of them have been vampires. That's just a part of relationships. Sometimes you get your heart broken." She turned and headed back out to the tables. But in a much subdued mood.

Eric, of course, noticed. "What did the red-haired one say to you?" He looked grim.

"She's just worried is all. You might have noticed that you scare people a bit." She said with a half-smile on her face. "My friends just don't want to see me getting hurt."

"I could glamor her, make her more receptive to our relationship."

"No! Please don't do that to anyone. I feel bad enough when I go into my friends' thoughts without you going in and changing them."

He dipped his head to her, he obviously saw nothing wrong with his plan but was willing to let her call the shots as far as her friends were concerned.

She moved on to her other tables and the night wore on. As closing neared she went back to the kitchen. "Hey, Lafayette, can you fix me one of your specials to go?"

He whirled on her, spatula still in his hand. "Sook are you out of your ever-loving mind? Did that son of a bitch glamor you? How can you be with him after what he did?" His voice was intense but low so no one could overhear.

"He saved my life Lafayette, more than once, and he's not a complete monster." Lafayette went to cut her off but she persisted. "I know what he did to you was terrible, and I can't imagine what it was like, but from what I've heard other sheriffs do much worse to V-dealers. At least you're alive and in _one_ piece."

"Sometimes I wish he had killed me." He shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you Sook. He's evil."

"But there's good in him too. I've seen that he can love. He has been around evil for a thousand years. He needs a chance to see good." She looked at him pleadingly, she liked Lafayette and didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"I still think you is crazy." He mumbled and turned back to the grill.

"Thank you Lafayette." and she left the kitchen.

Sam grabbed her arm and pushed her into his office in front of him. Turning to face him she rolled her eyes, "Go on Sam say it, 'Eric is evil, Eric is dangerous. Not another vampire.'" He was leaning with his back against the door as if his legs couldn't support him. He looked as if someone had just died. "Sam what's wrong?"

"Is it true?" he asked softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Is what true?" Sam knew she was seeing Eric, what more did he want to know?

He threw himself off the door and pointed in the general direction of where Eric was sitting in the bar. "Are you going to let that bloodsucker turn you?" He bit out angrily through clenched teeth.

"What? No! Did Eric tell you that?"

"Yes." He spat. "He said tonight would be your last night working here and that soon he would make you immortal."

"Why that arrogant... Sam, don't worry, I do _not_ want to be a vampire. I just hadn't told Eric that yet. But I guess I can't put that off any longer. Trust me, I'll tell him tonight." She went up and put her hand on his cheek. "Sam, how could you have believed that? You know I gotta have a suntan."

He chuckled and gave her a tight hug. "Sookie, I hate your taste in men."

She gave him a quick squeeze back and a peck on the cheek before pulling away. "Well since I do want to keep this job I think I better get back to work."

He held on to her hand. "Sook be careful." he grinned. "Eric is evil, Eric is dangerous, not another vampire."

She laughed and headed out the door. As she reentered the bar area Eric shot her a curious look, he had obviously been wondering what she had been doing for so long out of sight. The look she returned was definitely a 'we need to talk' look and he dared to look surprised and innocent. She growled to herself and went back to her other tables.


	5. Chapter 5

Set in a mix of the books and the TV series. Sookie and Bill come back from Dallas quarreling and break up. But Lafayette is still alive and had gone through his ordeal in Eric's dungeon.

Of course I don't own these characters, I am just very thankful that Charlaine Harris did.

Rated M for sexual content. Thanks again to everyone who has sent in a review, the encouragement is great! 

Chapter 5

Finally, it was last call, Sookie had already finished clearing and wiping down the empty tables, she got the last round of orders served and started doing her closing prep, filling the salt and pepper shakers and checking the condiments.

Eric got up from his booth and walked slowly toward her, his hands in his pockets in that oh-so-casual way he had. He came up behind her, standing so close she couldn't move without rubbing against him. "The bar is closing, let's go." he whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps across her flesh.

"Eric, I've got to get this done." She was trying to force herself to not sound breathless. "Go wait at my place. I'll be home soon." She grabbed a ketchup bottle and started to refill it.

He sighed his impatience and stood his full height. He looked around like a king viewing his court, until his eyes found Arlene. "You, waitress, finish Sookie's tasks." He commanded, Arlene looked confused. Anyone else she would have told to go ef' themselves but she was afraid of Eric and was kind of deer-in-the-headlights when he singled her out.

"Eric!" Sookie turned on him and yelled, "This is not Fangtasia. You can not just order everyone around. I can finish my own work."

Eric was still focused on Arlene. "I will pay you one hundred dollars."

If Sookie hadn't been so mad it would have been funny. It was so like a cartoon when you hear the cash register ching and dollar signs appear in their eyes. The idea of that much money for so little work overrode her fear of Eric. "Well allrighty then." she glanced at Sam for approval and he just gave a disgruntled wave of his hand.

Eric pulled a crisp $100 bill from a money clip bulging with them and held it out to her. She sashayed up to the table and snatched the money from his fingers as if it would vanish. "Thank you, you and Sookie have a real nice night." and she winked at Sookie.

He looked very pleased with himself but Sookie just glared at him. "I have to get my purse, are you riding in my car or will you meet me at home?"

"I'll ride with you." And he followed her to Sam's office as she got her purse and dinner. Once they were outside he pulled her into his arms and bent to kiss her, but she quickly put her hand between her mouth and his.

"We need to talk." she said flatly.

He took her hand and began to kiss her palm. She tried to pull it back but he held firm. "It is not talking I am interested in now. I have spent the last several hours planning what I want to do with you tonight and now I want to do it." His tongue darted out and traced a small circle on her palm, causing her breath to catch.

She stood her ground. "Eric you embarrassed me in there and you showed no respect whatsoever to Sam whose bar this is. You undermined his authority."

"I have no respect for the shifter."

"That doesn't matter, it's his bar and you have no right to boss his employees around. And don't call him that, nobody knows." She shushed him. "May I have my hand back so I can drive us home? I'm tired and hungry and we have a lot to talk about." He turned her hand over so he could kiss the back of it chivalrously and let go.

She grunted in exasperation and stomped over to the car. She had been looking forward to a night of breathtaking sex and now she just didn't know what would happen.

Eric somehow managed to fold himself into the tiny passenger seat and turned to watch her. The car started on the second attempt and Sookie pulled out of the lot.

"Your car sucks." he observed.

"It gets me where I need to go." she shrugged.

"What kind of car would you like, a convertible?"

"You are _not_ buying me a car."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't accept it. I earn my way. If I do enough work for you and earn enough I'll buy a new one. Otherwise it will just seem like you are paying me to have sex with you." she shuddered.

"So I can't buy you a gift?"

"Sure, something reasonable, flowers, candy, a nightie, something like that. I'd include jewelry but you'd probably buy me the crown jewels." She gave him a half smile. He looked disappointed and she hoped that he did not have the crown jewels on order already. "Eric, I am yours, you don't have to sell me on what a bargain I've got."

"Most women want men to buy them things."

"I've always been a 'small but from the heart' girl. Gran didn't have a lot of money when she was raising us, but her gifts always meant so much. She either made us something or she found just the right thing that said I saw this and it made me think of you."

He seemed to be mulling that over. "'Small but from the heart'. I'll try, however I've always been a "shiny and from the showroom' type."

Sookie laughed, "Well, you didn't seem to go for half measures. Speaking of which," she slapped his arm playfully, "Ow! That was not taking it slow last night." She looked at him accusingly.

He had the courtesy to look sheepish. "I know, I have some trouble controlling myself around you. You are alright though? My blood should have healed you."

"No, I'm fine, it's just a lot to spring on a girl." He laughed and she pulled into her driveway.

As they closed the car doors, she looked at him over the roof of the car. The last thing she wanted was an argument but she knew she had to put her foot down now, she also knew she had only one one way to drive her point home. She took a deep breath and said firmly. "Eric, you can't turn me." He looked startled and then sympathetic.

"My lover, don't worry, it won't hurt anymore than the bite I gave you last night."

She shook her head and headed up the steps to her back porch. "You don't understand. I'm not afraid of becoming a vampire, I just don't want to." She looked at him while she fumbled with her keys.

"Why not?" He looked puzzled as if he could not comprehend anyone not wanting to be a vampire.

"Why would I?" She unlocked her back door but left it closed turning to face him. "I like being human, I love lying in the sun, I love my home and friends. I don't mind growing older."

"But your life will be so short. As a vampire you will live forever." he reached out and pulled her closer, his hands meeting behind her waist. "Don't you want to spend eternity with me?"

"Until last night I didn't think I wanted to spend 5 minutes with you. I want you to promise me that you won't turn me unless I ask." She reached for the doorknob, turning out of his arms.

"Sookie, you're just afraid. You'll love being a vampire." he persisted.

She spoke facing the door. "And if I don't can you change me back? It's a one-way street and I don't want to go down that road. Promise me?" she asked again.

"To save you from death, if you lie dying at my feet, I could not let you go." He was looking for any loophole.

She sighed and opened her door, stepped through and turned to face him. "Eric, I rescind your invitation." He looked as if he had been slapped in the face and she felt like a total bitch, but this was her life on the line. "I can't be in this relationship if I am constantly afraid I'll wake up a vampire." She softened her voice trying to get him to understand. "I was dying, my back was broken, I was bleeding inside and I wouldn't take Bill's blood until he assured me it wouldn't change me. I don't have a problem with dying, but I don't want to be a vampire. I need you to accept that or we have to end this."

He shook his head in disbelief, "I usually have people begging me to turn them..." He smirked slightly, "Do you really trust me to keep a promise?"

She thought a moment, did she really trust him? Would he keep his word? He didn't kill Bill but she had come out. What if she hadn't? Would her first lover be nothing but a stripe of goo in the Merlotte's parking lot? What did he hold sacred enough that he would take it seriously? Then it hit her. "Swear on Godric's memory. Swear that you will not turn me, or arrange for me to be turned, unless I ask you to be."

He looked as if he was going to argue some more, she shook her head sadly and started to close the door. "Goodnight Eric." she whispered.

"Sookie wait." he swore in a language she didn't know. "You are stubborn enough to be a vampire." he said with a half grin. "All right, I swear by Godric's memory that unless you ask, I will not turn you, nor will I have anyone else do it."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"May I come in now?"

She opened the door wide and gestured for him to pass. "Please come in." He stepped through but stopped right in front of her, taking her face in his hands he leaned down and kissed her. This was a kiss like in his office, it lit a bonfire within her that melted her bones, causing her to sway into him. But other needs were calling. She broke off the kiss, breathless. "I'm hungry."

He smiled at her, "So am I" his fangs snapped down and he lowered his head to her neck.

"Later." she said, though her breath caught in anticipation. He sighed against her neck, raising his head. She could see his look of annoyance. "Hey, while you spent the evening sitting on that gorgeous butt of yours sipping True Bloods, I was working."

"Oh, I was busy too." He looked lasciviously down at her, she looked at him skeptically. "I was thinking of ways to pleasure you tonight." is tongue traced a fang.

"Hold that thought." She winked at him then quickly moved out of his grasp to grab a plate to nuke her dinner on. She cut the burger in half, putting half on the plate and the other back in the styrofoam clamshell and into the refrigerator.

He sat dejectedly at the table watching her. As she was punching buttons on the microwave he asked, "So I have a gorgeous butt?"

She felt herself blush and she didn't turn around. "Yes."

"Then we make a good pair because I could not take my eyes off yours this evening. It took all of my self control to keep from leaping from that booth and biting it in the middle of the bar."

Sookie whirled, "I would have died if you had done that!" The microwave dinged and she took the food out and joined Eric at the table.

He gave her a wry look. "You keep making me regret my restraint, If I had done it, I could have turned you then before you extracted my vow."

She rolled her eyes at him before biting into the burger with an appreciative moan.

"Is it that good?" he asked curiously.

Sookie nodded her head as she finished chewing. "Lafayette makes the best burgers." She looked at him and tilted her head. "Don't you miss chewing food?"

He looked thoughtful, "Not anymore, I dimly recall missing it when I was first turned, but it's been so long and I don't think food of my time was as good as now. Not as many spices and very monotonous."

She looked at her burger guiltily, opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"What is it?" Whether he was reading her emotions or her expression his was one of exasperation, he sensed another reprimand.

She put down her burger. "Lafayette, Eric you really traumatized him. I know you were doing your job but he's really messed up. My lord, he almost went catatonic when a gun went off near him."

"In my defense I never authorized his being shot. He was trying to escape and that idiot Ginger shot him on accident. But his dealing V got a vampire killed, and I believe your brother was involved."

"Jason?"

"He's your only brother, isn't he?" He raised one eyebrow.

She nodded but said, "I can't believe he would do that."

He looked at her skeptically, "He _was_ a member of an anti-vampire militia."

"Only because stupid enough to fall for their bull. When it came to the moment of truth he picked the right side." She defended her brother and resumed eating.

"It's only because of my feelings for you and his actions in Dallas, that I have not questioned nor punished him." He leaned forward and looked very serious. "If any vampire, other than Pam, knew this, I would surely lose my position as sheriff and probably my existence. No one, not even Bill, can know."

She nodded again, her eyes wide. "So you don't know what really happened?" He shook his head. "Do you want me to try to find out?"

He shrugged, "It would be a relief to know your brother is not a vampire killer, however if I have confirmation that he is, my position is more precarious."

She took another bite and chewed it thoughtfully. "So, what about Lafayette?"

Again a shrug. "As long as he is a good boy and does not cross us he has nothing to worry about."

She decided that was the best she was going to get and changed the subject. "I want to thank you for getting here so fast tonight I thought it would take you longer. I was really worried when Bill showed up when he did."

"I left as soon as the sun set. I fly very fast."

She finished her last bite of burger and stood. Eric was on his feet and at her side in a blink. Pulling her to him, he kissed her as his hands moved down her back, slipped under her shirt and caressed her as he brought her shirt up. As he broke the kiss to pull her shirt off she gasped breathlessly, "Don't you want to move to the bedroom?"

"Too far." and he picked her up and set her on the edge of the table, bending to trail kisses down her neck as his hands moved to her bra clasp.

She fumbled behind her to push the plate aside. Then she started pulling up his shirt, letting her fingers play against his taut stomach, then chest, brushing his nipples. She pulled up to get the shirt off and he took advantage of that to remove her bra. With her arms still extended over her head she leaned in and took his nipple into her mouth and sucking it lightly. Eric moaned and held her head to him. "Bite it hard." he whispered and she bit hard, drawing blood which sent tingles through her tongue. His other hand came down, cupping a breast while his thumb teased the tip.

She lowered her hands and undid his belt as she continued to suck on his nipple and the few drops of blood her bite produced before he healed. He released her head and that hand joined the other at her breasts. Every caress was fanning the heat building within and she pulled her head back from his chest to catch her breath. He took the opportunity to recapture her mouth, his tongue seeking out hers. He swallowed her moan as he pinched her nipples lightly and their tongues teased each other. His hands moved lower, tugging open the snap on her shorts and unzipping them. Then his hands came around her, sliding under the cloth to cover her butt and knead the firm muscles.

Finishing with his belt, she put her hands flat on the table behind her so she could lift herself up enough that he could strip the shorts from her. As she arched back he broke off the kiss and his mouthed moved down to capture her breast as he removed the shorts. His fangs scraped her breast deliciously as his blunt teeth nipped and his tongue teased the rosy bud. He applied just enough pressure to force her torso down until she was just propped up on her elbows, as his mouth moved to her other breast and his fingers began tracing light, tickling paths on her inner thighs. He was teasing her, his fingers getting just close enough to brush the light curls before trailing back to her knees, she whined softly in frustration and could feel him smile against her breast. Then his fingers parted her and began to tease her swollen nubbin. She could feel how wet she was and moaned as the slickness heightened the sensation. He began kissing down her stomach, his tongue darting into her navel sending goosebumps across her skin.

He continued kissing down her body as his fingers started a luscious rhythm within her. She started to lower herself from her elbows when he said "No." She looked at him curiously and he gave her a wicked grin, "I watched you eat, it's your turn." Her eyes widened and she could feel herself flush in anticipation.

He sank to his knees, but his mouth did not replace his fingers, instead he started kissing, licking and nipping her inner thighs, until the muscles there were spasming. He looked to make sure she was watching before he pierced her leg. It felt as if each draw on her blood was pulling her closer to ecstasy, and then with a shift of his fingers she went over the edge. As the world was returning to focus, she felt Eric licking the wound closed. She whimpered lightly in protest when he withdrew his fingers, but he turned to her and shifted her legs to his shoulders. His fingers parted her and she watched, breathless, as his face moved closer. Then his mouth was at her nub and he kissed it gently before pulling it between his lips where his tongue flicked it, almost like a snake. She moaned and her elbows could not support her anymore. She lay back on the table arching and writhing from the sensations washing over her. Her breath came in unsteady gulps, wanting to ask for release she could only murmur his name over and over again, until he sucked hard on her throbbing nub and she shouted "Eric!" with her orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Set in a mix of the books and the TV series. Sookie and Bill come back from Dallas quarreling and break up. But Lafayette is still alive and had gone through his ordeal in Eric's dungeon. Also like in the books Sookie has been able to catch thoughts from Eric from time to time.

Of course I don't own these characters, I am just very thankful that Charlaine Harris did.

Rated M for sexual content. This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think. 

Chapter 6

When she opened her eyes he was leaning over her, he kissed her gently and whispered "You are delicious." against her lips. It was all she could do to smile groggily up at him and stroke his cheek.

"I am yours." she whispered, knowing that meant more to him than any profession of emotion. His eyes flared and he whisked her off the table and carried her up the stairs. As he went to lay her on the bed she shook her head. "Bathroom?" she asked hopefully.

He looked to the door she was pointing at and swerved towards it. He gently lowered her, but kept an arm around her for support. She swayed against him for a moment, testing her legs. When she was sure she could stand on her own she nodded at him and opened the door. She turned to him and promised, "I'll only be a minute or two." She looked at him. "You have too many clothes on." she chided and closed the door behind her.

After taking care of her primary need, she splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth and drank a glass of water as she was parched.

She went back out and saw that Eric had shed the last of his clothes. A fact that was very hard to miss as he was lying on his side, uncovered, on her bed. The passion and hunger in his eyes had not diminished and it wasn't just his fangs that showed his arousal. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. Eric had the body of a warrior from when your survival depended on the strength of your arm and your speed in battle. He was chiseled and lithe and her fingers ached to touch him.

He pushed himself up on one arm and held the other hand out to her. She approached, reaching out to him but blushing under his intense gaze. "I want to devour you when you do that." He smiled as she took his hand and joined him on the bed.

"Do what?" she asked as she settled next to him, her hand leaving his to trail up his arm.

"Blush like that," he licked his lips, "to see your hot, sweet blood flooding your skin."

"See, you would miss that if you turned me." Her fingers were trailing down his chest now and stopped to circle a nipple.

"A point in your favor." he conceded as his hand traced a path down her side to her hip, reaching behind her he suddenly pulled her to him. He caught her mouth in playful kisses, nipping and pulling back, making her strain to reach his lips until she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in so she could keep contact. She held him in the kiss and wrapped her tongue around one of his fangs, slowly withdrawing, allowing the tip to run down the center of her tongue. Eric moaned, his hand squeezing her butt almost painfully then moving down her thigh to pull her leg over his hip.

She could feel his arousal against her stomach and moved both hands to it. She stroked him, and he moaned into their kiss. His fingers came under her leg and softly brushed through her light curls causing her to shiver in anticipation. She continued stroking him, then lowered one hand to his balls, fondling and squeezing them. Her other hand she brought to the tip, where her fingers traced the opening of its sheath before pulling it back, revealing the swollen head. A light growl, almost a purr was building in Eric's throat while his fingers parted her so he could circle and tease her bud. She broke off their kiss to start kissing down his chest, pausing to kiss and bite, hard, a nipple. His fingers thrust into her and curled to find the sweet spot, her head jerked back in pleasure, she bent back to him, curling down so her mouth could reach the tip of his manhood. She planted a soft kiss on it, then parted her lips, covering the head while her tongue caressed it, teasing the slit and licking the salty drop there.

With a growl he shifted them faster than Sookie could see. He was kneeling and holding her up by the waist so the head of his erection just brushed her nub. "Slow this time? He asked with mischief in his eyes. All she could do was nod.

He shifted her so he could enter her and lowered her slowly. She gasped as the tip stretched and entered her. Eric leaned forward and began kissing her breasts, sucking in a nipple and gently biting it, but not lowering her further. When she realized he had stopped her progress she tried to force herself lower, but her strength was no match for his and he seemed to be enjoying this sweet torment. She moaned, she tried to pull him in with her inner muscles but he wasn't far enough. She whimpered and he lowered her just a little more, just as she started to sigh he moved her up again, then repeated this short stroke that took in only the first inch or so. It was delectable, but maddening, and in frustration she dug her nails into his back, he chuckled and bit her nipple a little harder while his tongue flicked against it. As he lowered her a fraction more he growled against her breast and she knew this was torment for him as well. She tried flexing her inner muscles again and was rewarded by his moan as he brought his face up to lock eyes with hers, his were filled with lust while hers had picked up his look of mischief. She flexed again and he swallowed hard.

"I'm not completely powerless." she smirked "Now lower." she ordered stopping the rhythmic squeezing that had him starting to tremble.

"Don't stop." he insisted, but did not move her.

"Lower!" she demanded again, but she gave him another squeeze and looked down on him imperiously.

He looked at her with a mix of lust and...was it awe? She had a sudden vision of herself in viking regalia, riding on a huge wolf. She blinked the vision away and tried not to change her expression. She hated when she read vampires.

All thoughts of what she had just seen were banished from her mind as Eric obeyed and settled her lower around him, but still not all the way. She gasped as he filled her and slowly began moving her up and down. His eyes never left hers. Her thigh muscles were trembling and she knew she was close to release, her breath was coming in random gasps.

He sensed her approaching orgasm and pulled her all the way down, his hips thrusting up to meet her. The impact sent waves of pleasure through her nub, she shivered and her eyes began to close. "No," he gasped urgently, "look at me, I want to see you." Trying to concentrate on his face while the sensations threatened to overwhelm her, she saw that he was drinking in every reaction, every detail of her face, every nuance of expression and she flushed again. She leaned forward to put her forehead against his and that shift in position drove her over the golden edge. He turned his head and bit her neck, her blood and spasms sent him over the edge as well, his final thrusts shaking her. She collapsed against him and he licked closed the wound while gently lowering them both down.

She whimpered slightly as he pulled out of her. "Did I hurt you?" he looked down at her tenderly.

She shook her head. "No," her voice a throaty whisper. "I just didn't want it to end." He settled beside her and she curled against him. She shivered slightly as the air hit her sweaty skin and he threw the sheet over them. Her mind drifted back to the glimpse she had of his thoughts, her brow furrowed with worry. Why could she sometimes get snippets of vampire thoughts, and why has it happened more than once with Eric?

"You're troubled." he turned so he could see her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he gently brushed her hair back with his fingers.

Not about to let him know what was really troubling her, she relaxed her face and tried to lie. "Nothing." she smiled up at him.

"I can feel your anxiety, you can't lie to me."

"Well that sucks." She grinned at him and came up with something she could confess. She shifted so she was sitting up, her back against the headboard.

"Eric, what if Bill was right? What if I'm only with you because I drank your blood?"

"Would that really be so bad?" He looked confused, obviously he did not care what the cause was.

"Yes! It would almost be like you drugged me." Her voice grew small and choked. "Especially after what I learned about Bill tonight." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand, "Do I have any free will in this?"

His hand closed over hers. "Sookie, I won't lie, I have wanted this since I first saw you. And yes, at first it was just lust. But you fascinate me, you are brave and principled and caring. I have been around for a very long time and I have never met anyone like you." He took her chin between his finger and thumb and turned her face to look at him. "What did you think when you first saw me?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "Well, of course I thought you were handsome, but I played that down because Bill was obviously jealous. I could tell you were powerful..." she trailed off.

"And when you first met me?" he prodded.

She finally met his eyes and he could see hers were filled with despair. "Eric, I thought you were arrogant, conceited and annoying. Can't you see why I'm afraid I have no control over this?" She held her chin up daring him to prove her wrong.

"Arrogant, conceited and annoying," he recounted, he nodded sagely, then a smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "Well if the few romantic comedies I have seen are right that is the basis for true love."

A smile tugged at her lips in spite of herself. "The collected works of Sandra Bullock aside, I'm serious. I hated you at the beginning. You were so bossy and manipulative. How can I go from that to this?"

"Do you hate me now?" He looked hurt at the prospect.

"I still hate what you represent, vampire politics and their cruel sense of justice, but no, I don't hate you." she conceded. "But how do I know that is not just your blood?"

"Sookie, my blood can only increase the sexual attraction you feel for me." His hand cupped her cheek. "When did you start to feel different about me?"

"In Dallas, when I saw you with Godric and I could tell you loved him. When you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me. I started seeing more than just the Sheriff of Area Five." Her hand went to his cheek. "And when I saw you on the roof with Godric and I saw your pain, I just wanted to hold you and help you. I cried as much for you that morning as I did for him. But by then I had had your blood and the dreams had started so I couldn't trust what I was feeling." She looked him straight in the eye. "Eric, tell me everything your blood will do. Don't leave anything out.

He rolled over onto his back and put one hand behind his head as he thought. "Well for me, I can sense your emotions, although I have trouble interpreting them all. I also know where you are, which given your proclivity to get in trouble is a good thing." He smiled at her and she gave him a wain smile back. "Now I have never been on your side of it, but from observations and common knowledge, it will make you healthier, prettier, stronger. Your senses will be enhanced."

"Yeah, Bill said that..." she mumbled absently.

"Is that important?" He seemed to think that was an odd thing to comment on. But Sookie refocused and shook her head, so he continued. "All right, it will probably enhance your sex drive, one of my favorite effects. And of course you become more attracted to me."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I won't become some sort of V addict will I?" she looked worried.

He shook his head, "That doesn't seem to be the case when you drink directly from the vampire. Also when our blood is taken and ingested later the vampire can not sense the addict."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could it work that way?" she asked dubiously.

Eric shrugged, "It is part of the magic." Sookie shot him a skeptical look and he continued. "I do not come from a scientific time, I accept the mystical of it. But I am sure there are scientists studying it. If they come up with a logical reason then I will accept it." He turned back on his side to face her. "May I ask you a question?"

"I guess it's your turn." she conceded with a nod.

"I'm sure you could find humans who would pay you to use your telepathy. Why are you with vampires? I mean other than Bill and I each tricking you into drinking our blood. You are not the typical fangbanger."

"Because of the quiet." This was getting too close to territory she wanted to avoid.

He arched an eyebrow. "I would say your life has been far from quiet the last several months."

"Lord, not my life, my head. I was never able to date human guys. I could always tell what they were thinking."

"But surely that would give you an upper hand in the relationship." He obviously could not see the downside to that.

"I don't want a relationship being about having the upper hand. I want a relationship based on attraction and feelings, with a little give and take on both sides. Plus when you're out on a date with someone and all they can think about is whether or not your boobs are real, or if you're really blonde, or your butt's too big it kind of brings the glow off."

"And it's not like that with us?"

"No, it's quiet, so quiet it can block out the buzz of all other minds around." She looked back wistfully at a memory. "The first time I took Bill's hand in Merlotte's all the noise died away. I was in a roomful of people and it was quiet. I was in heaven."

"So you cannot read vampires? Not at all?"

She turned to the nightstand and poured herself some water to keep from making eye contact with him. She shrugged, "I tried for a while with Bill." She looked at him as if for advice. "That's probably a good thing right? I can't imagine I'd live very long if I could read vampires and word got out."

She took a drink of water ad pretended to concentrate on that while watching his reaction.

He seemed to mull it over for a while then nodded. "It would make you a powerful ally, but also a powerful threat. With all the scheming and powerplays that go on in vampire politics, if anyone knew, they would want to control or eliminate you."

"See, I'm learning. I didn't even have to ask Bill that." She stretched out beside him again.

He cleared a stray hair from her cheek, his hand remaining there, his thumb lightly tracing her mouth.

"Have you ever tried to read me?" he asked curiously.

She fought to keep from shaking her head to emphatically. "No, I've never tried." Well that much was true.

"Why not?" he looked a little hurt.

"Well, at first you scared me and I was pretty sure I wouldn't like what I saw..."

"Such as?"

"I saw the lust in your eyes, I knew it would be in your head and it's really creepy to know a complete stranger's fantasies about you. Plus you seemed so cruel that first night and I really didn't want to see any snippets of past cruelty."

"And now?" he pressed

She gave an exasperated sigh, "I just told you why, it's too dangerous a skill to have." She sounded like she was talking to a slow child.

"It could be our secret."

"Eric, if I try, and I am able to read your thoughts, what then? What if a year from now, I've learned to read your thoughts really well and we break-up? What will happen? Will you choose to control me or eliminate me?"

"Sookie.." he started to scoff at the idea, but she cut him off.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know that a 1000-year-old vampire has better survival instincts than to let a human who potentially knows all of his secrets be left to wander free. Especially one who might be mad at them." He looked pouty. "Why would you want me too?"

He tried to shrug it off but the earnestness of his tone betrayed him. "To be closer to you, so you would trust me more. If you looked into my mind, into my heart you would see that in 1000 years I have ever felt like this." He looked directly in her eyes, locking her gaze. "I know you think that I think of you as a conquest or a prize. That I'll tire of you and move on, but I won't." He found her hand and held it between his. "And I know a part of you hates being my lover because you don't do flings and you think that is what this is. It hurts me that this is hurting you." Beads of blood were forming in the corner of his eyes. "And I hate myself for pursuing you knowing that, but I have driven myself to the brink of insanity trying not to be with you." A tear rolled down his cheek and he moved to turn away.

She stopped him, bringing her hand to his cheek and brushing away the tear with her thumb. She had tears streaming down her own cheeks. "Eric," she began softly, then muttered more to herself, "This is probably the dumbest thing I have ever done." She looked at him tenderly and took a deep breath. "I _can_ read you sometimes." He looked at her confused, like the words did not all reach him.

"What.. when?"

"Once at Fangtasia, it scared the life out of me cause I had never read a vampire before, and I wasn't trying to and never told anyone." She quickly assured him. He nodded and wiped at his tears with the back of his hand and shifted to a half sitting position in rapt attention.

"When else?"

"Just a little while ago, when you were beneath me and I was telling you to lower me and you looked up at me. I think I saw myself through your eyes."

"What did you see?" he was hopeful but skeptical.

"I think I was dressed in viking clothes and I was riding a huge wolf...?" She looked at him for confirmation.

His eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard. "My valkyrie." he whispered gazing at her with the same look of awe.

She shook her head. "I've heard the term, but I'm not sure what it is."

"When a viking dies, if he has been a great warrior, then when he dies he is taken to our version of heaven, Valhalla, by a valkyrie. I had long ago decided that having become a vampire kept me from reaching paradise but I saw you as my valkyrie finally leading me there." His face suddenly got intense almost frightened. "Sookie, we must tell no one about this. I won't even tell Pam and I can count on one hand the things I have kept secret from her in the last 150 years."

She nodded, "Yeah, I figured that out on my own, remember?"

"No, you don't understand the full force of it. If my enemies knew, you would be a target." She could see from his eyes that he was trying to think of a way to keep her safe.

"Honey, relax. I'm not going to tell anyone. I didn't even want to tell you. It scares me." Her voice got small. "And I'll start trying to block around you so I won't pick up anything else." She forced a yawn and started to turn over. "Do you mind if I take a little nap?" She rolled onto her side so she could face away from him and closed her eyes. She could feel the tears soaking her lashes. That _was_ the dumbest thing I have ever done. She thought to herself with despair. Now I won't be able to relax around him or him me. Plus now I have to watch my back if we ever break up.

Eric moved up behind her, his front pressed against her back. He slid an arm under her to gather her to him, his other hand gently brushed the hair back from her face.

"Don't worry my lover." He soothed her, stroking her hair lightly. "All will be fine." She pressed her eyes tightly shut and wished that either of them could believe that.

She really did not think she would fall asleep, her heart heavy and mind racing. But days of sleeplessness and the physical and emotional toll of the day overtook her. That and Eric continued to stroke her hair and hummed a tune she had never heard before, but it was simple and soothing and soon she drifted off.

Her dreams were anything but soothing. Over and over she found herself running from faceless pursuers to be saved at the last moment by Eric, though he never appeared the same twice. The first time he was sheriff Eric, ensconced on his throne able to stop the pursuers with a shout and a gesture. Then he was almost feral with exaggerated claws and fangs, ferocious and terrifying. The third time he appeared how she had pictured him in his viking days, with sword and spear and a bloodthirsty battle cry. But finally he did not arrive and time and her dark attacker caught her and threw her into a deep, black pit, so deep that no light reached the bottom. It felt as if she were abandoned there for ages when Eric swept down, his golden hair shining around his head like a halo and he brought her to a castle in the clouds. But the castle had no doors and she was a prisoner there no less than in the pit.

She woke slowly, afraid to open her eyes and find out it wasn't a dream. Then she was overcome by a wave of sorrow that was not her own and she knew she had entered Eric's mind again. She tried to back out but his sorrow, his pain, pulled at her like a tide. She had to look for it's source before it overwhelmed them both. Concentrating on his pain she found him back on the roof in Dallas begging. But this time it was not Godric he was begging, but her. He was on his knees, tears staining his cheeks. He was begging her to forgive him, enumerating all the reasons he did not deserve her, but he needed her. His thoughts were so fast and his emotions so raw that it wasn't really coherent thought, just snippets as his mind raced, panicked that he was losing her. She was drowning in his emotions, the sorrow, the anguish flooding her until she could barely breath.

She tried to turn in his arms to face him, only to have him tighten his grip automatically so she could not leave him. "Eric!" she gasped as she struggled to turn to him. He became even more desperate in his mind and his mental sobs became physical and she felt his body begin to shake. She could not escape him physically or mentally. She fought down a bubble of panic and tried to think of a way out.

In desperation she went deeper into his mind to try to make her mental presence known. She pictured herself as the Sookie on that rooftop and her angle of vision shifted so that now she was looking down on the sobbing vampire. She lowered herself to her knees in front of him and put her fingertips under her chin to raise his face so he could see her. His face and shirt were covered in blood-red tears. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but kept his averted as though he were not worthy to look at her.

She whispered, "Eric," and waited for him to look up, but he did not. She kissed each cheek, tasting the musky sweetness of his blood, but still he would not lift his gaze, but kept mumbling.

His physical body had gone limp and she was able to physically copy her mental actions and turn to hold his face. "Eric," she repeated, his eyes were closed. She kissed him tenderly, both in his dream and in the flesh. "Eric, I am yours." She kissed him lightly again. "I understand now."

His eyes opened and the mindscape faded. He struggled to focus on her through the tears. "Sookie? Were you really there?"

She gave him a tender smile and wiped away some of the tears. "I'm sorry, your sorrow dragged me in. But I see now."

"See?"

"That you love me. That you meant what you said. That you are..."

"Yours." He completed for her and kissed her deeply.

Fin (for now)

**Author's note: I hope you all liked that. I'm going to leave the happy couple here. I may pick this up later, but I am working on another story now.**


End file.
